Like a Teacup
by TheGirlonFire52
Summary: Why is there a Panem? What rebellion caused the Hunger Games? Beatrice has been through it all and on both sides of the war. Her relationships are tested. And most won't like the ending to this tragic tale.
1. Chapter 1

I sat by my over-sized window watching the birds fly by, probably heading south for winter. In the courtyard below, red and orange leaves danced in the wind until they settled to the ground. I don't know what one would call my home. Mansion? Palace? Castle? Prison seemed more likely.

Three years ago, the democracy fell and contact with the rest of the world was cut off. An epidemic plagued the people. Many died, more would forever feel the effects. With a powerful band of followers, King Joshua rose from the ashes. At just 21, he took power of the U.S., soon to be renamed Panem. Government and laws were established. How did I, Beatrice, fit into this mess? Noah's right-hand-man, Aaron, was my boyfriend. Aaron, Joshua, and I grew up together (although I was four years younger than the both of them) and Josh and Aaron had always been best friend. Aaron had helped Noah take power and brought me to come live with them. Noah declared me his "cousin" and I was given the title of princess. Everything went okay at first, but the country was stricken with hunger and poverty. All the perks were given to the city surrounding the palace, called the Capitol. The surrounding districts were treated unfairly and overly people were forced to work and made almost no money. There were set boundaries that could not be crossed, making travel from district to district either very difficult or costly. Families were torn apart and many died from starvation.

I didn't have to worry about any of this at all. But I did. Joshua made a terrible leader and was more of a tyrant. Of course, I could do nothing, for Aaron was much too protective of me and I wasn't allowed to leave the castle gates without him or his most trusted soldiers. I served no purpose what so ever, and was treated more like a teacup. Pretty and admired, but locked away so as not to be broken and to be seen and not heard. I lived a dull life.

My thoughts were interrupted by Lydia, my maid. "General Aaron and His Majesty would like to see you, Miss."

I sighed. Being around Josh didn't exactly excite me anymore. "Alright. Tell them I'll be right down. Thanks Lydi." Lydia left and i slipped in some socks and a baggy sweatshirt over my leggings and tank top.

I found the two of them lounging in the den playing video games. I rolled my eyes and "accidentally" turned the TV off. "Heeeeyyy..." Josh throws a pillow at me and I down next to Aaron as he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek from behind. Josh shakes his head. "You two disgust me. Bea, there's a conference today and you must attend."

I sigh and shrug lying my head on Aaron's chest. "I really don't want to. It's not like I talk to anyone or do anything anyways."

He shakes his head, "It doesn't matter. The people love you. If something as angelic as you follows me, other people will too."

I huff and cross my arms. Aaron pulls a strand of dark brown hair behind my ear. "I'll be there to keep you company. I'm sure it won't be as terrible as you make it sound." I offer him a small smile. He kisses my forehead and follows Joshua out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I was dressed in a rose colored dress. It came to just above my knees with no sleeves and a braided leather belt around my middle. My hair flowed down my back in waves. I didn't understand why I had to dress so nice for some meeting or conference or whatever. These sort of occasions vored me to death and I hated them, although I only attended one of two every couple of months.

While getting ready, I got lost in my thoughts once again. I was thinking about when I was younger.

My father died when I was very little. I was left with my mother. Before my father died, she was tolerant of me and my little brother, Charlie. Charlie was three years younger than me. I absolutely adored him. After Papa died, Mother became sour. She often would beat me or Charlie for the simplest of mishaps. Josh and Aaron were always worried about us. I always told them we were fine. When the epidemic hit, mother died within a few months. Seeing as most of the population was made up of young adults who weren't fit to run a country, the government crumbled. The nation was set into a panic. Walking outside was a risk. Being in a house was also. More than once, Charlie and I had to find a new home because our old one was taken over or too many people moved into that area.

About six months after the Fall, Aaron found us. He said we had to come with him. There was something different about him. I told him we were going to stay there, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He threatened to carry me. He was acting very serious. I finally gave in. As we exited that neighborhood, gun shots rang. Men, who looked like an organized military minus the uniform, were shooting at the people on the street. Why weren't they shooting at us? To my horror, it seemed Aaron was their leader. I stopped and Aaron turned around telling me to keep moving. I noticed Charlie stopped to pick up something he dropped. Aaron grabbed my wrist and started dragging me along. All of a sudden my world went in slow motion. Charlie's body jerked as a bullet hit him square in the chest. I stopped dead in my tracks so even Riley couldn't move me. My screams of agony rang through the streets. I ran tot him. His eyes barely opened to look at me. He slipped something into my hand. He whispered that he loved me and he'd see me again. I continued screaming and crying as Aaron dragged me away. Through my sobs, Aaron explained what was happening. He and Joshua had been gathering troops to take charge and create an organized government. Little to knowledge, the area we had been living in was headquarters of those who were resisting. I was being taken away to live with Aaron and Josh so I'd be safe. I never truly forgave Aaron for taking away from my dying brother. I didn't even know if someone had taken his body or not. Inside, I hated Aaron. Although, I never acted so.

I jumped when cold hands touched my neck. Aaron was putting on a necklace. I thought back to Charlie and shook my head.

"What's wrong?" Aaron sighed.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Yes there is. Tell me."

" I was just… thinking of Charlie."

He stiffened, "What about Charlie?"

My voice grew angry. "Just the fact that I didn't even get to hold him as he took his last breath." I turned towards him to hear his response.

"It wasn't my fault! I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"He was everything to me! You and your men took him away from me!" I was screaming now.

"I told you I was sorry at least a dozen times! You just need to get over it!"

I was sobbing as I rolled into a ball and buried my head in my arms. "Please…. I just want to be alone."

He slammed the door as he left.


End file.
